Sacrifice
by Amubaa
Summary: Baki's entire life is compromised when, per ruling of the Kazekage, his infant child is damned to a life of sacrifice- living as a crucial element in the Fourth's "Ultimate Plan." Powerless and grief stricken, Baki can only watch as her innocence is lost at the hands of Sunagakure's biggest mistake; a demon called "Gaara."
1. Chapter One: A Promise

**ATTENTION: **I do not claim to own any of the original Naruto characters depicted in my writings; I do, however, own any ORIGINAL characters which appear in this story.

**REMEMBER: "TheMissingSandNin" **and** "MissingSandNin" **are both my OLD INACTIVE accounts. Years ago, when I started this story, I posted what was then Chapter One on my "TheMissingSandNin" account. I've since decided to take the story in a different direction; as my writing has improved. However, I have no way to access the account and delete what I'd originally posted, as I lost my password and no longer have access to the email address used during signup. Please keep in mind that "TheMissingSandNin", "MissingSandNin", and "Amubaa" are all one in the same author- me.

**WARNINGS: **This story contains **Baki x OC.**

And last but not least, now that everything else is out of the way, please enjoy! :D I'd love to receive some reviews; I'll do the same for you in return!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Promise**

The sand swayed delicately beneath the moon's azure glow, disturbed only as a pair of frantic feet struck the dunes. Baki had never felt so ill in his life; his heart pounded, and with each lunge forward, his stomach lurched in protest. For a moment, he really contemplated turning around and heading home- but he banished the thought, forcing himself forward. He _had_ to tell Lord Kazekage. He'd know what to do. He'd know what to say. He'd know how to fix everything Baki had wronged… Even if he _was_ angry at first…

Upon entering the palace, Baki slowed his walk to one bursting with authority. The guards marking the halls were well aware of him standing _far_ above them in rank; and being the Kazekage's right hand man, Baki wasn't about to lower his head for simple lookouts.

But once he'd cleared the stairs and was out of the guards' jurisdiction, his gaze lowered to one plagued with worry. Though the office door stood directly before him, Baki couldn't dare knock quite yet. He still hadn't a clue how he would tell the Kazekage what he'd done.

"Baki? Come in." Called a voice from behind the entrance. He flinched. Baki should have known his master would catch his breathing.

Though his hand shook, Baki turned the handle and swiftly bowed before his lord, forcing a calm expression. "Lord Kazekage…" He began slowly, swallowing the lump in the back of his throat.

The Kazekage bent forward just slightly. Hardly grasping Baki's chin, he forced the boy's gaze upward. The Kazekage's eyes squinted knowingly, and after a moment he grinned ever so slightly. "Now is your chance to tell me, Baki."

Just hearing those words sent him into a sweat. It was as if Lord Kazekage already knew full well what was to be said. Baki swallowed his pride. "Lord Kazekage, Yui is…" He lowered his head, forcing himself to stand. "… I made a mistake, Lord Kazekage, and…"

"Say no more." The Kazekage sighed, taking a seat behind his cluttered desk. He motioned for Baki to join him, a look of understanding about him. "She's pregnant. And you're the father. Tell me, am I right?"

Baki's lips pressed into a line so thin the Kazekage began to wonder if he'd be able to open them up again. "Yes, sir…" He answered finally, shame washing over him. "I know I should have told you as soon as suspicions arose, but we've been so scared these past few weeks. Tonight, we had Yashamaru examine her, and…" His voice trailed off. He simply couldn't speak anymore. He felt sick. He really felt as if he was going to vomit, right then and there. Just to be safe, he covered his mouth and waited a moment for the feeling to pass. Lord Kazekage stood, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me, Baki." He began, a reassuring smile spread across his face. "I know you're afraid. You're only seventeen… But I have two children of my own, and they're my _world_. I'm telling you, once you hold this child… Once you _see_ the life you've created… This baby will be your world, too. No matter how often he keeps you up at night, or how many diapers you're forced to change. Repeatedly. Every. Single. Day. Really, Baki, it never ends. Babies are poop factories. Hence the reason I mysteriously vanish whenever one of them needs changing." He laughed, and despite everything- despite his fears, and despite the situation at hand- Baki laughed, too. They stayed that way for quite a bit; father-figure and boy, laughing into the night.

"I just don't know how I'm going to do it, Lord Kazekage." Baki said after quite a while. "I just… I'm not ready." He sighed, his gaze falling to the sand-crusted floors. "I know this is my own fault, but… I'm not ready."

The Kazekage leaned back in his chair, letting out an exasperated breath; the sort parents always exuded when slightly annoyed. "You'll have to be, Baki. Babies don't always come when _you're_ ready. Your priorities at the moment shouldn't be your fears, but your obligations as a man to provide for and protect your family."

Though stubborn, Baki took a moment to think over these words; they'd come from a man he admired greatly, after all. "I understand," he replied finally, a smile pulling at his cheeks, "you're right."

The Kazekage leaned forward, patting the boy's shoulder gently. "Of course I'm right!" He laughed. "You'll be just fine, Baki. I'll renounce Yui's duties as a kunoichi until the child is born." Standing, he let out a rather dramatic yawn. "Now where is the mother-to-be?"

"Home." Came Baki's simple reply. "Yashamaru treated her for nausea, and she fell asleep. He decided to stay with her while I was gone."

"She's nauseous in the evening…?" Lord Kazekage laughed quizzically. "How strange. Karura is always nauseous in the mornings."

It took Baki a moment to catch on. "You two are expecting another child?" He questioned, disbelief evident in his tone.

"Yes," The Kazekage answered, displaying a smile of pure pride, "we're hoping for another boy. But having a healthy, happy child… That's all that matters."

"Wow," Baki grinned, his expression being that of amazement, "this means our kids will be born around the same time. They'll have no choice but to be best friends!" He laughed, probably harder than he should have.

"Of course!" Lord Kazekage snickered, "You're my right hand man, Baki, basically a son to me. Your child and mine will practically be raised together."

He couldn't help but smile at this idea, nodding in agreement. "I better get home," Baki began, stretching as he stood, "I need to check on Yui. She's probably still asleep, but…"

The Kazekage's expression softened. "I understand." He said, smiling. "But hey! Just because we had this gushy talk doesn't mean it's not business as usual tomorrow, got it?"

Baki chuckled, making his way to the door. "Got it, got it!"

* * *

He opened the front door gingerly, careful to calm its creaking hinges. Upon entering, Baki found his sight compromised- Yashamaru must have turned out every light in the house before leaving. Grunting, Baki squinted, maneuvering his way into the kitchen- where a note awaited him, carefully placed upon the stone counter.

_Baki,_ it read in neat, but tiny handwriting.

_Had to leave because I'm on call. Yui will be fine, just make sure she drinks plenty, eats well, and avoids stress. If you need anything at all, let me know. _

_-Yashamaru_

Baki placed the paper back where he'd found it, silently making his way toward the bedroom. Moonlight glossed the doorway, and for a moment he couldn't help but admire the how the blue glows danced against Yui's sleeping figure.

"Baki…" He heard her murmur gently; so gently in fact, he wasn't quite sure whether he'd woken her, or if she was simply talking in her sleep.

"I'm here," he assured her regardless, dropping his outerwear to the floor as he hoisted himself into bed.

"How did telling Lord Kazekage go…?" Yui questioned, her tone hinting at worry. She yawned, rolling over to face him. Their gazes met, and his brown eyes drowning in her blue ones, he swooped her into his embrace- pulling the covers over them both.

"It went fine. Everything is fine." He lifted her chin; his calloused fingers pressed against her soft, delicate skin. Out of habit, she gripped his wrist, forcing a smile.

"I can tell you're afraid, Baki…" She whispered after a spell of silence. Desperately she fought to keep her smile genuine, but it fell into a look of fear.

Baki sighed, pulling her face so close to his that their breath mingled. "I am afraid. I won't lie to you, Yui. But…" He softly brushed his lips against hers, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as he tried so desperately to finish what he'd been saying- and _not_ give in to kissing her right then and there. "We'll do this together. I know I'll still be working a lot, but you're off duty until the baby is born. You and Karura should start spending more time together while Lord Kazekage and I work."

Yui was the one to give in, letting their lips touch for an instant; just feeling him against her before leaning in to a kiss. His hand caressed her cheek, but only for a moment before she broke away to breathe. "Doesn't Karura have work of her own to do?" Yui asked, seeming genuinely confused. "How could she possibly find time to spend with me? Between her own duties, and taking care of the kids…"

Baki smiled, and when he failed to hold it in, he laughed. "It's sort of funny… But Lord Kazekage told me tonight that they're expecting as well." He stroked her cheek affectionately, grinning. "Since she's already got children of her own, I'm sure she'll have no problem giving you some pointers before the baby comes."

Yui beamed at this idea, holding no qualms in showing her excitement. "That's great!" She exclaimed, though exhaustion played on her voice.

"See? No worries." Baki assured her in hushed tones, holding her head to his chest. "Everything will fall into place."

He really, truly hoped he was right. Convincing Yui was easy. Convincing himself, however…

"Do you really think so?" Yui yawned as she curled farther into his warm embrace.

"I know so. I promise."

Though slumber threatened, Yui did what she'd always done when Baki dared utter the word "promise"; she lifted her pinky finger and waited for him to respond. Intertwining his with hers, Baki kissed the crown of Yui's head. He listened intently as her breathing slowed, and she drifted into sleep.

"I promise. Everything will be okay."


	2. Chapter Two: Missing

**Please Read**: Hey guys! Here's Chapter Two- I hope you enjoy it! I wanted to go ahead and get it posted, so I'm sorry if there are any slight grammatical errors- I'll revise this tonight. I just figured I'd kept you guys waiting SO long it was time to just get it posted, regardless. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

** Missing**

Over the course of the next few days, Yui found herself nauseous quite regularly- but Yashamaru had warned her of this, so it came as no surprise. Despite the news of her pregnancy, Baki's work hours remained hectic- he was still expected to be outside the Kazekage's door by four thirty each morning; no excuses.

In spite of wishing he could stay home and watch after Yui, Baki truly enjoyed the time out of the house. Constantly working kept his mind busy. When serving the Kazekage, he could focus on nothing more than what he'd been ordered to do. He was unable to burden himself; but whenever he _did_ feel doubt overcome him, he was careful to mask his fears. Worrying Yui was the last thing he wanted to do, given the situation.

"Are you going to head over and see Karura later on?" Baki questioned quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his work boots on in one quick motion. Though Yui's pregnancy had just been confirmed, he really pushed the idea of she and Karura spending time together. In his opinion, having another woman to talk to would do her good; it'd keep her busy.

"I will." Yui assured him, the sheets elevating and then falling as she stretched out beneath them. She wasn't quite ready to face the day yet. "I went and saw her yesterday, too, you know."

Standing, Baki yawned- obviously still exhausted from the work of yesterday. "Oh, right. What did you do while you were there?" He asked once his yawn had subsided.

Smiling, Yui hoisted herself up- as if having the chance to tell him of her day was the most thrilling thing in the world. After all, by the time Baki had returned from work the night before, she'd already been asleep. "Mostly housework. I helped her watch the babies, and she taught me how to cook a few things they like!"

Baki snorted, amused at the enthusiasm in her voice. Yui found happiness in the littlest things, and Baki had always viewed that quality admirably- as he'd never possessed it for himself. "And you had fun?" He laughed, unable to believe housework could be considered… Enjoyable.

"You know what?" Yui began, positioning herself at the end of the bed. "I really did. I liked looking after the kids." Her smile was so genuine; Baki couldn't help but smirk himself. She truly _was_ made happy by the smallest things.

"That's great." He whispered, kissing her forehead as he sat once more- grasping Yui's hand in his. "I'm glad you're having fun."

She turned toward him, and as their gazes met, she pecked him on the lips. Just a short, sweet kiss; those were her favorites.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Baki questioned after a moment, pressing his hand against Yui's forehead.

She giggled, moving his hand from her face. "I'm alright." She assured him, pressing her hand to her stomach.

A sigh of relief escaping his lips, Baki couldn't help but question the side effects of pregnancy. He'd never understood the reasoning as to _why_ pregnant women went through so many changes. "You should keep up on taking the medicine Yashamaru gave you. Especially at night. It seems like you feel more _morning sickness_ in the evening than in the actual morning."

Yui must have found this amusing, because she laughed, sprawling herself across the bed. "Everyone keeps telling me that it's weird how I get sick more at night than in the morning. I don't know why, but I find that… Funny. I've always been an oddball. Now I'm a pregnant oddball whose pregnancy is… Odd."

Baki grinned, leaning back the same way Yui had. "Well, you're _my _oddball, and that's all that matters." He joked, and she pressed her hand against his once again; just feeling him against her. They lay that way for a moment, admiring the orange glow dancing against the walls. Baki always lit only _one_ candle upon starting his day, in an attempt to not wake his partner. But, typically, she'd awaken regardless- even if only to receive her goodbye kiss.

"You better head to work." Yui whispered, rolling onto her side. Baki stroked her cheek, smiling.

"I know." He grunted, hoisting himself up; he grabbed Yui's hands and pulled her up alongside him. Giggling, she stood on her tiptoes- yet despite her efforts, Baki _still_ had to bend over in order to kiss her. But he'd do it time and time again- no matter how sore he was.

Pulling back the covers, he motioned for her to lie down once more. "Sleep for a few more hours before heading over." He suggested.

As Yui situated herself, Baki pulled the covers up to her chin. "I love you." He whispered, despite the words feeling almost foreign on his lips. He's never done well in expressing his emotions, though he tried his damnest for their relationship's sake.

"I love you, too." Yui yawned, curling into a ball- just as she always did when slumber approached.

Baki turned, heading for the door- but as always, he looked back. Yui's breathing had already deepened to that of unconsciousness, and she looked so calm, so happy, so… Peaceful. She seemed so worry-free in that moment, and though Baki found true happiness in her mind being at ease, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy…

Sighing, he ventured out. Just as the last three had been, today would be yet another long one. And not just because of work.

* * *

The kitchen resonated with the clicks and clangs of knives falling against produce, slicing the vegetables into thin quarters. "Just cut them like this." Karura advised, smiling as she did so with ease. "And then, once you're done doing that, we'll sauté them."

Yui held her nose. She wasn't quite fond of the kitchen's odor. Karura had already started the burners, boiling a sauce that Yui simply couldn't stand the smell of. She was sure it _tasted_ great, but the smell was just too much for her to handle. She wasn't sure how Karura had no qualms with it; considering she was pregnant as well. "Okay…" Yui replied eventually, mimicking what Karura had showed her. She chopped the remaining vegetation- though her slices weren't quite as precise as they could have been.

"So you just… Fry them?" She asked, watching intently as the vegetables were added to a pan of hot oil.

"Kind of." Karura smiled, her voice kind. "Sautéing is a bit different than pan frying, though. Instead of just letting the vegetables _sit_ in the oil, we keep the pan moving so they only get lightly fried. Less oil is absorbed that way." She swished the mixture around.

Yui didn't quite understand the difference between sautéing and frying, but then again, she'd never been much of a cook, either. The only things she could decently prepare were ramen noodles, plain rice, and sandwiches. That was what she and Baki lived off of- unless they decided to venture into town and pick something up from one of the shops.

Karura quickly took the vegetables off the burner, seeming pleased with her work. She then added noodles to a pot of boiling water, and plopped herself down at the kitchen table afterwards. Yui joined her, unsure of what else to do.

"So…" Karura began, leaning her chin upon her hands; her tone remaining as sympathetic as ever. "About the baby…"

Yui bit her lower lip. Though she'd visited yesterday, she and Karura hadn't dared discuss touchy subjects- and Yui had been grateful for that. They'd simply got down to doing what was expected of typical housewives; cooking, cleaning, taking care of the children…

"About the baby…" Yui repeated Karura's words, confused in how to continue the conversation. Her eyes settled at the floor.

Karura smiled, and in a friendly gesture she grasped Yui's hand. Her eyes widened, and met Karura's- whose gaze was gentle and soft. "I know you're afraid." She said simply, patting Yui's hand. "Every first-time mother is afraid. No matter her age."

Yui smiled gently, glad to have some reassurance. Reassurance from Baki was one thing, but having the reassurance of another woman, another mother, was even better. "I am afraid." Yui replied after a moment of silence. "But I'm determined, too. I want to be a good mother."

Standing, Karura turned off the burner, straining the noodles into the sink. "I know." She said, setting the food aside to cool. "It won't be easy, but you _will_ be a good mother, Yui. Yes, you're young, but age has nothing to do with how good of a mother you can be." As if acting on instinct, Karura placed her hand over her belly- which already showed a small bump.

Not wanting to stare, Yui turned her attention to the food on the counter. "I want to be a good mother. And I know I can be. I'm just afraid."

Karura smiled, leaning forward. "Let me tell you a secret." She began, a look of playful mischief in her eyes. "I'm afraid, too."

Yui shot her a quizzical look. "…What?"

Leaning back, Karura laughed- her short brown locks swaying gently. "I'm a grown, married woman, and already a mother of two- but I'm still afraid of mothering another child." When Yui didn't seem to catch on to what she was saying, Karura continued. "Do you understand? Whether you're seventeen and a first-time mother, or twenty six and expecting your third, you'll still be afraid. You'll still have doubts. It's part of motherhood."

Yui thought this over for a moment, though she found it hard to focus- she was so hungry, and that food looked so good… "You're right." She admitted.

Karura smiled, standing. "I don't know a single woman who's had kids and _wasn't_ apprehensive each time."

Yui wiped the sweat off her brow. Not only was the kitchen stifling, but she was _so_ relieved to hear that her feelings were, well, normal.

Smiling, Karura placed the food atop the table; dividing it into four equal parts and separating those parts into bowls. "Could you go get Temari and Kankuro for me? They're in the playroom with my brother."

"No problem." Yui answered, making her way for the hallway. She'd learned the day before that the playroom was where Kankuro and Temari spent the majority of their time, so it was easily found. The door was ajar, and inside sat two small children, seemingly amused by their uncle's reading. Yashamaru happily handed the kids off to Yui, obviously glad to be catching a break.

Holding Kankuro in her arms and guiding Temari by hand, Yui made her way towards the kitchen; where a productive lunch filled with Karura's motherly advice (and the children's refusal to cooperate) waited.

* * *

Though exhaustion played on his bones, Baki found it difficult to relax. All he wanted to do was work- but of course, Lord Kazekage had ordered him to return directly after his mission's completion- not assigning him any others for that day. Though it had been an A-rank mission, Baki found this strange- typically, he was given up to three A-rank missions a day. The one he'd just completed had only been a simple assassination, so Baki found himself a little more than confused.

"Sit down." The Kazekage ordered as Baki entered his quarters. Closing the door behind him, Baki bowed, sitting afterwards. The sternness in Lord Kazekage's voice concerned him. Though he _was_ a typically stern man, he almost always cast a smile in Baki's direction- no matter the situation. But today…

"Lord Kazekage, the mission was a success." Baki stated in an attempt to clear the air of its hostility. "I apologize for taking so long. There were far more criminals than we'd originally estimated."

The Kazekage did not praise Baki's work as he usually would have, but instead did nothing more than lean his chin against his hands. Remaining silent, he squinted his eyes- and then turned toward the window.

The room remained quiet for a while, and Baki could think of nothing more to do than mimic his Lord's movements- so he faced the window as well. But when the silence surpassed his expectations, worry overcame him. "Is… Everything okay?" He questioned, fearful of the answer he may receive.

"No." Lord Kazekage replied simply, turning toward Baki once more. "Not even close."

Out of confusion, Baki didn't respond for a moment- but he was unable to tame his curiosity. "What's… I mean, did I do anything wrong?"

Pressing his lips together, the Kazekage's eyes shone with anger. For a moment, Baki thought he was going to get yelled at- but that didn't happen. "You've done nothing wrong, Baki." Came the Kazekage's simple reply. "I have. I've done something wrong."

* * *

Baki had never been so enraged in his life; and having that anger directed toward the man he admired so deeply felt nothing less than alien. In fact, he'd been so _disgusted_ with what the Kazekage had told him that he'd stomped out of the building- completely disregarding the Kazekage's calls for him to return. He didn't care. He simply didn't care about Lord Kazekage anymore. After what he'd been told, having any respect or admiration left for that man would deem him inhuman.

He had to get away. That was all Baki could think of doing; running away. He needed to be alone, and away from the man he now despised- so he could scream, and yell, and bash his fists into the walls.

He simply ran. He didn't know what he was running toward, but he ran.

Eventually, Baki found himself in a part of town not many inhabited; strewn with alleyways and shady street corners. Leaning against the walls of one of the alleys, Baki buried his face in his hands- unable to comprehend what he'd been told. He let himself sink to the ground. He felt sick just thinking about it… His head pounding, Baki bashed his fist into the bricks behind him.

He didn't want to think about it. Now more than ever, Baki wished for ignorance… But the occurrence played back in his mind, still fresh.

_"What did you do wrong?" Baki had asked, bewildered. "I don't understand." _

_ "Baki…!" The Kazekage had exclaimed, slamming his fists against the desk before him. "Baki, please understand when I tell you this that I had no choice. I have no choice. Sunagakure is not in good shape, Baki, and what the elders have asked of me… I can't refuse. A lot is at stake, but it could very well mean saving this village." _

_ Baki had become suspicious then, and his expression showed it plainly. "Lord Kazekage… What are you…?" _

_ The Kazekage had leaned back, placing his hands against his forehead in defeat. "I have no choice, Baki, I have no choice…" _

_ Baki was aware of Suna's financial and military aid being in terrible shape, but for the Kazekage to be in such distress over what was expected of him… Everything must have been much worse than he'd imagined. "What are they asking of you?" _

_ The Kazekage seemed frightened then, almost as if he feared telling Baki the truth. It hurt. It really hurt to know that he was about to ruin their relationship. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled. This was not going to be easy. "I have to seal the Shukaku within my unborn child… The elders view this as a way to create an 'ultimate weapon'; a shinobi surpassing my ability- and yours- tenfold." _

_ Baki's eyes had widened then, and his mouth dropped. He knew far more about Shukaku than the average citizen, given his rank. Taking this into account, Baki simply could not believe his ears. "You cannot be serious!" He yelled, though this was not typical of him when responding to his Lord. "That thing is so incredibly dangerous; there is no way this will work without Karura and your child dying!" _

_ "Don't you think I know the risks?!" The Kazekage yelled, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "I. Have. No. Choice. This is not my decision!" He paused, covering his face with his hands. "I wish it was, dammit." _

_ Baki stood, completely disgusted. "Lord Kazekage, I understand that you're trying to do something good in listening to the elders' standpoint, but this will likely kill your child! And Karura as well! Do you want to lose your family?!" _

_ The Kazekage reared up, outraged. "Do you think I've no idea what's at stake?!" He bellowed. "I know what I'm risking here! But I'm being forced, Baki; they've given me no choice." _

_ Baki scoffed. "You're the Kazekage! What do you mean you have no choice?" _

_ The Kazekage's gaze fell then, and he sat once more. "Baki… They threatened the lives of my family members… It's either go through with this experiment- where there is still a chance that Karura and my child will survive… Or..." _

_ Baki looked absolutely horrified. "I can't believe you're letting this happen." He stated simply, turning for the door. "I can't believe you'd betray your family like this. I'd be damned if I let something like this happen to my child, or to Yui." _

_ The Kazekage stood then, blocking the door. "There's more, Baki." He'd said simply, his expression as serious as ever. "Sit down. Now." _

_ Both frightened and confused, Baki did as he was told. _

_ "This doesn't just concern my family, Baki." The Kazekage stated coldly, repositioning himself at his desk. "It concerns yours, as well." _

_ Lost for words, Baki could do nothing more than clench his fists, preparing himself for what may come next. _

"_Baki, given my child survives the possession, the elders have asked that he be raised alongside another infant-" _

"_No. No!" Baki cut the Kazekage off, outraged. "What are you trying to say?! You want to take my kid from me and raise him alongside that… That thing!" _

_The Kazekage sighed, as if disappointed that his announcement wasn't going over well. "The elders want him to learn from birth how to care for and protect another human being; how to suppress Shukaku's dangerous tendencies and use his powers for good. They feel as if the safest way to do this is to raise him alongside a child his age. From birth, my child and yours are to spend nearly every second of every day… Together." _

_Baki slammed his fists against the desk, unable to contain his rage. "What the fuck are you saying, huh?! That you're just going to whisk my kid away as soon as it's born and have it raised by someone else?! And alongside your kid- the child you're sealing the Shukaku in? No. No way!" _

"_Baki, these orders are non-negotiable- it has to be done!" The Kazekage stood, as if to intimidate Baki- but the seventeen year old towered over him. _

"_I don't give a shit what you say, Isamu! Nobody has the right to just take my child, and raise it alongside a demon-possessed bastard!" Baki had never called the Kazekage by his first name; nor had he ever disrespected his children._

_Taking in a deep breath, the Kazekage attempted to calm himself. "Would you rather your child be dead?" He questioned simply- without even batting an eye. _

"_What?" Baki's eyes widened. "Isamu, you can't… You'd never…" The Kazekage had never been so cold and uncaring toward him- in fact, he'd never acted this way toward anybody. _

"_You've been given your options." The Kazekage stated simply, his entire demeanor having changed. He no longer seemed sympathetic and emotional; but blank and unfeeling. _

_Baki had stormed off then, without another word- and though the Kazekage called after him, Baki refused to turn back._

* * *

"So, did you have fun today?" Karura asked, leaning against the porch's railings.

Despite the sun having just set, the sky was already painted with stars; and Yui couldn't help but admire how beautiful Suna looked in the moonlight. "I did." She assured Karura after a moment, sitting down. "Thanks for walking me home."

She smiled, patting Yui's shoulder. "No problem. I didn't want you to walk home alone. Do you want me to wait here with you until Baki gets home?" She paused, and then thought aloud, "He must have had a pretty tough mission to be returning this late..."

Yui seemed grateful, but politely declined. "No, it's fine. Baki comes home late pretty often. He's usually given quite a few missions per day."

Karura seemed hesitant, but nodded in understanding. "Well, I just didn't want you to get lonely. I swear, I'm going to have to talk to Isamu about giving that poor boy a break." She shook her head. "With you two expecting, there's no need for him to be up so early and out so late."

Yui laughed, appreciating the gesture. "Maybe you can convince the Kazekage otherwise."

"Oh, I can. And I will. A wife always has the final say. Always." Karura assured her, giggling slightly. "Anyway, I guess I'll head home now. If you need me, you know where to find me." She stood, and then turned toward Yui one last time. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

Yui nodded, pushing herself up. "I'm sure. Thanks, though!"

After Karura had headed home, Yui tucked herself into bed- though she wasn't particularly tired; she simply had nothing else to do.

For a while, she just laid there, looking forward to Baki coming home, recounting the past two days she'd spent with Karura, anticipating motherhood… She smiled, pressing her hand to her belly. There was still no change there; no firmness, no kicks- it was still too early for all of that, to her dismay.

Rolling over, Yui found herself determined to stay awake until the creaking hinges of the front door greeted her- then she'd know Baki was home, and she could sleep easy. But after waiting up for what seemed like hours, Yui became far too tired to stay awake any longer, and drifted into slumber.

She never did hear the creaking hinges of the front door opening, or the sound of the bed squeaking as Baki crawled in beside her- because he didn't return home that night at all.


End file.
